alec and janes story
by xalecandjanexthetourchertwinsx
Summary: set normal time and non of them are vamps yet u does have all characters somewhere is tells you aoput the life of jane and alec from both pov. this is only based so yeah half of it probably will not be true warnings inside rated m for a reason will get better in later chapters


right heres your warning this fanfiction is NOT a nice one so if you not in too gore and all that i sugest that you stop here and leave and clear your history but if you dont mide; gore,rape,selfharm,charector death,abuse ect you can continue reading it is rated M for a reason and just because it might not have any of that or anything too grafic in the first few chappters you have been warned

i am rubish with english and dont hae word cheek so dont point it out but if u notice a huge mistake plz tell me about it, so i can go back and change it

this is fanfiction it is only based on the actual this though this is nothing like the story and they are all human at the min

any twilight charectors/recognizable scenes belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer

right with all the anoying stuf over lets get on with the story

Alec's point of vuw (now i know this is spelt wrong)

"alec" she wispered quietly careful not to wake our parents

"yeah" I wispered back eqally as quiet it wouldnt go well if i woke then up they HATED me.

"can i come lay in you bed i had a nightmare" she asked so quietly that i wasnt sure if she had voiced it,or not.

"sure you can ive told you before you dont have to ask you can just come over." i answered her probaly abit to loudly i could here our mum stiring downstaris. we shared the attic and our older brother and older sister shared the basement and out younger siblings shared the floor under that.

"Alec be quiet you'll wake her up again and u cannot be fully healed from dads last beating"

"sorry sis"i knew she was affraid for me as i tuck the beatings for her and our younger siblings and our older brother tuck them for him and our older sister and she was more pathetic then jane and we are 11. we are twins before you ask i was born 2 mins after her, thats why we share bed rooms like that instead of boys and girls.M and jane HATE being apart we do everything together,even when one of us has to get abath the other has to 1 get in with the other 2 sit in the same room or 3 (which is mostly what we do now unless jane insists that shes too scared) the other sits out side the door.

she was now laid next to me with her head under my was dark out side and everything was quie,and all to soon i was drifting of to and jane fell asleep at the same time.

_ the next morning (alec's pov)

after our older bro had woken us up and we had,had a quick shower (with the other twin stood out side the door). our older sister had already made us breakfast and as we walked down the stairs she started.

"your breakfast is on the tabel and our brother is down stairs giving the 2 year olds breakfast,dad said when you come home aec you and jane need to do the hourses and i'll do the oigs and cows for you scince i know you dont like doing them but only if you to will do the dogs and the wolves cause i know you two like them."

"thanks rosealie your the best" i said giving her a hug.

"not a problem just hury up and eat you dont wanna be late for school or dad will giveyou a really bad betting for it"

"okay okay you better go start doing the pigs as they dont smell as much in the morning"

we quickly ate breakfast and was of on our way to school. Jane holding my hand actually it was more like breaking my was quickly over and done with and we meet up with alice and emmmett on the way home they helped out around the parents knew our parents and usually sent them over thinking that there way was best to treat a child there not is adopted.

"yo midgets" emmett shouted at us as there jogged over to where both 15 and with us only being 11 made us alot smaller then them." are we still coming to help you? or do you not need help to day."

"oh know we need help"Jane replied before i could.

"come on we've got alot too do before dad gets home in an hour"

once we was back home and changed we each grabed a walkie talkie each and quickly ran in different directions being : alice to the cats,me to the wolves,emmett to the dogs and jane to the horses.

i was soon near the wolves area of land and went it to there inside cage where they where cause it was winter and i walked in with them. I couldnt find smoky she was always the first to greet me i wounder where she was.I was knelt down to stroke the oups when i saw was alot of bloody nere here and as i walked closser i saw it was all heres too more was layed nere her. they where also covered in blood. it was then i saw it a huge mountain lion and it was waking up probally for more food. so as qickly and quietly as all the other wolves where put in there other inside cage. i quickly called everyone useing my mobile not the walkie talkie the thing was too lion was awake now and was prowling around it soon bent its head down and started eating dustytail. i was revolted i knew i had to get the bodies out of there and fast i quickly opened the lach and grabed sooty as he was closest to me and pulled him out by the scruf of the neckwhen he was at a safe distance away from the too cages i went too drag smoky out as soon as she was out i had to get dustytail out wich ment chalanging a mountain lion. it was then eveyone else got there and the mountain lion looked up. i quickly got a hold of her neck and pulled her out,but i wasnt quick enough i had to lock myself in with it. It jumped at my back and dug its claws in, i quckly spun round so i was facing growled and lunged at me and i move but not fast enough and it cut the top of my arm .

" ALEC !" i heard jane scream.

it lunged at me again and again i moved but its teeth clamped down and around my arm. i sreamed in quickly let go and scrached my cheek and then ran out of the hole in the back wall which rose must of forgoten to lock when she did the wolves last well i went over and locked it now so the damned thing didnt come back.

"alec come out now and go back to the house with jane and get cleaned up we'll finish up here and with the other animals"

"okay thanks" i managed to get out, i was felling verry light headed. i walked over to jane and started to trip so she let me lean on her.

we quietly walked to the house and when we got there she sat me down in the kitchen and started cleaning my cuts she quiclky stiched up my arm and told me to get a bath ,and that she would be sat out side the door ,which didnt make me feel verry happy as dad would be home she promised to sit in the bath room with me it was nothing unusual for us to do so when one of us was hurt .

i quickly ran the bath and got in and jane came and sat next to the bath her back resting against it. I tryed to wash my hair but faild when i rayalized i couldnt move my arm with out it hurting soo badly the a slow painful death by snake venom would be less is one of the meany reasons when one of us where hurt we evevn sat in the bath room together. she uickly washed my hair for me and left so i could get out of the bath and get dressed. i quickly got dressed and all but ran down the staris to be there when dad come throw the door with his whore of the night.

he came in and grabbed my arm and draged me in to the spare bedroom and left. he soon came back with his fravorite wip

"stand up" he hissed. i could tell he was drunk by his voice.i did as i was told as i didnt want it to hurt any more than it had to.

he quickly pulled my top up and pulled the wip up and brought it down on my back as hard as he could. i tried my hardest not to scream out in pain but it was to much when he did it over and over again the pain got the better of after an hour and half of it he finaly stopped and told me to get out of his sight, and so i did i walked to mine and janes room where i knew sshe would be.

i walked in and sat on m bed and quickly got changed and ready for bed and jane did the same and came to curl up with me in my bed and thas how we would probaly stay untill morning

"alec what dose farther do to all the women he brings home with him?"

"um..." in all honasty i didnt know how to answer that so i said the only things that came too mind "he rapes them and tourches them like he does me "

"oh okay night brother i love you"

"love you too jane"

_**finally its finished I will try 2 update soon that's if I know how to **_


End file.
